


Allies

by skinandbones



Category: Blame! (Manga), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Allies, Alternate Universe - Blame!, Character Study, Crossover, Gen, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: In the old city, Cor and Killy aren’t exactly friends, but they share the same sentiment of killing their common enemy.





	Allies

**Author's Note:**

> For corleonisweek day 7 Crossover.
> 
> Crossover with the Blame! universe and NOT in any relations with my Blame! AU.

An explosion in the distance sets Cor stopping at his heels. From the noise, he knows he was there some hours ago. Over there, a multitude of tunnels stretch on for miles like a maze, a home filled with humans; all female clones wearing the same face as they scattered when he passed their territory. Curiosity itches in the back of his head, and his legs start moving.

He retraces his steps back.

Through the winding pathways and long, intricate passageways narrowing and widening as he continues back and back. The buildings around him stretch high into the air, no sense of where they would end exactly, but Cor maneuvers through without a problem. He makes his way over the stairways and down the ladders as he goes, even crossing the wide chasms with a simple jump. This trek won’t tire him out.

The tunnels are up ahead when Cor arrives, but what—who—he finds coming out into the open area is a familiar face. Human or not, Cor doesn’t know what he is exactly, but through the years, he found this special safeguard (he assumes) different than the ones he killed. An ally in a way.

The man is dressed in a heavy suit and buckles encompassing his entire frame. A pale expressionless face goes with it, his black hair littered with specks of dust as he continues to walk toward Cor, his boots stomp softly against the ground. Behind, the tunnels are pouring out smoke.

“Killy, was it you who killed them?” Cor rests his hand on his hilt, a sense of security as his thumb brushed against embedded silver.

Killy turns his head to the side gathering data and looks back at Cor with a nod. “I discovered a human hooked up to a life support when I arrived. The machine was using her DNA for reproduction, and the babies coming out will grow up under a mother’s care. You’ve seen them, haven’t you? The nest of women wearing the same face.”

“You could’ve left them alone.” The anger simmers. “Why?” Cor asks.

Killy doesn’t respond to his question, but rather, what he says next has Cor’s stomach in a twist.

“In time, they would have been taken away. Either turned into Silicon Life or harvested for their organs.”

“So you decided their fate instead of giving them a choice? _They_ were human.”

“I did not say I killed them. This is no different than your line of work, Leonis.” Killy glances at Cor’s weapon. “History has labeled you as ‘The Immortal’ for the Lucis Caelums. You were given tasks to complete and killed your targets whether they were human or not. You became their executioner without fail.”

Cor grimaces.

“There is no drawing the line. Did you think by coming here, you would have made a difference by saving them?”

“I would try, that’s all I can do.” Cor narrows his eyes.

“They are alive, so you don’t have to worry.” Killy replies.

“I would convince them to come to a safer area. The humans are dwindling. We do everything to preserve our kind from being slaughtered. We had a traitor in our group once, one who wanted another alternative, a far less kinder fate and I had to stop him.”

“Yes, that is understandable.” Killy tilts his head in agreement. “When I met the woman, she wanted to die. Her face was in pain when I saw her eyes, so I agreed to end it quickly for her,” he says without any form of pity. “The mothers, I left it up to them. They could leave or stay to perish because soon, they will be hunted down.”

Killy’s gaze sharpen for a quick second. He pulls his gun from his side and raises it in the air, firing a pulsing round forward. The dense blue ray shoots from its chamber as Cor jumps to the side, thinking he was a target. It passes on his right within a safe distance, so he isn’t harmed.

The beam leaves an amber trail of molten metal, creating a clear path as it pierces the towering structures behind the dead Level 1 safeguards. Cor could still feel the tingle of heat barely brushing his skin. He turns around to see what happened and spots an army of low-leveled entities crawling fast over their fallen breatherens.

“Sorry,” Killy apologizes, but it’s more apathy than anything Cor has heard from the safeguard’s lips. “I would tell you to move, but I calculated your reaction time which was enough to prove your guaranteed survival.”

Cor grunts. “Appreciate it.” He decides releasing his sword from its hold. One swing would be enough to cause significant damage against the safeguards, but he hears another fire from Killy’s GBE and watches their enemies disintegrate once more. Cor is lucky to not have it pointed at him, but there is always a setback when given this much power.

“You can’t keep firing it forever. Keep your power levels in check, I’ll handle the rest.” The blade is released, the metal sings from its sheath and pulses under Cor’s grip. He stands ready as another wave of enemies draws in closer.

“These are more than your usual takedowns, Leonis.”

“Are you insinuating I cannot defeat them on my own?”

“No. It is a fact. The last time we fought them, they were only a contingent of twenty-five.”

Cor smiles in kind. “And I thought you were looking down on me.”

“You are not an average human. They consider you a substantial threat to them.”

“Good. I prefer it this way.”

“Understand that keeping you alive isn’t my priority.”

“Duly noted.” Cor charges in.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
